


Starlight

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has a surprise for Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> These are the kinds of ideas I get when I should be working.

“Not yet,” Oliver laughed as he tried covering her eyes with his hand. “You’re ruining the surprise.”

“Okay fine they're closed,” she said pulling back and settling into the couch cushions. She made sure her pout was evident on her face. “I don’t see why you can’t just tell me.”

“Not seeing is the point at the moment.”

“Unless your starting up a mayor/vigilante/comic routine, I’d save the jokes right now, Mr. Queen.” 

She could feel him hovering just in front of her as he leaned in to placed a kiss to her lips. She loved the feeling that spread through her when they kissed, the heart racing, warmth that made her only think of them. And she would have been fully content to keep kissing him like that. But as she moved to crawl into his lap he broke their kiss. “Okay you can open your eyes now.”

“What if I’d rather just continue this?” she asked raising a brow. 

He shook his head as he gave her a smile. “Tempting, but then the curiosity would eat at you the whole night, we both know it.”

He had a point. She did hate mysteries. Especially when it was Oliver keeping them. Not that she thought he would keep something big from her, not again. They’d worked past all that. They’d agreed to be more open and honest about all aspects of their lives. And things were good.

Oliver finally reached behind him, the set a long, thin box in her hands. It was no larger than the universal remote that sat on the table. Felicity lifted it gingerly as she let it shake a bit in her hands. She watched Oliver’s face carefully, to see if he’d let anything slip, but he was just as focused on hers. 

“What is this?”

“Why don’t you open it and see?”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity,” he countered. “Come on, just open it. I promise it won’t bite.”

“Can I at least have a hint?”

“Sure you can. It’s bigger than a breadbox.”

“Be serious.”

“Open the box.”

She rolled her eyes but clearly she was getting nowhere with him, so instead she lifted the lid. Sitting atop a puffy rectangle of cotton, was a small silver bracelet. Each few links held a different charm, the planets of the solar system she realized a second later. 

“Oliver it’s beautiful.” She pulled it from the box, turning the chain over in her fingers. She must not of had a great hold on it, because it started to slip from her fingers. Even before she could reach for it, Oliver was there, clasping it to her wrist. 

“Trust me it’s not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it,” he replied kissing her hand. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy new bling, but to what do I owe the gorgeous solar system currently on my wrist.”

“Oh I thought you’d need something special to commemorate this.” Oliver pulled something else from behind his back. An envelop from what Felicity could see. And she was almost too focused on the rings around Saturn to let it click in her head what the front of the letter said. Almost.

“Oh my god,” she pulled it from his hands, flipping it over and over. Trying to will her mind to really process things. “Oliver do you know what this is?”

“Well,” he took it back from her not even trying to hid his smirk as he opened the flap and pulled out a sheet of paper. “It looks like the confirmation letter for your spot at space camp. But maybe you should read it over just in case.”

A squeal escaped her lips she pulled him into a crushing hug. “Oh my god.”

“You already said that.”

“You got me a spot at space camp,” she said, pulling back a little to meet his eyes. “Am I dreaming? Is this real?”

“Trust me it’s real. This place in Alabama does adult space camps all the time. I actually put your name on a list months ago, but I just got the confirmation last week. And I figured it was meant to be.”

She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to pull him to her and dragging him down into the cushions until they needed to surface for air. He’s thoughtfulness overwhelmed her sometimes. She could only recall one time she’d told him about space camp, right after her mom had come to visit last year. And not only had he remembered it, he’d done something special for her. It was just so Oliver.

“Wait no, I can’t go to space camp,” she finally said, when her thoughts settled. “I have and the company, which the board already wants to snatch back from me. And then there’s the team.I can’t just leave for the weekend.”

“Okay first, the board is not going to oust you while your at space camp,” he reached out for her, pulling her arms until she at on his lap. “That’s why you brought Walter back, he’ll keep the sharks from circling the waters. As for the team, we’ll be fine.” He paused when she scrunched her nose at him. “Okay maybe not fine. But Curtis can fill in for you on comms, and Roy’s sticking around for the weekend to help out too. We will man the fort until you return.”

“Oliver I can’t just drop my entire life for a childhood fantasy.”

“But you can,” he replied nuzzling close to her ear. “And it’s not dropping anything. It’s a once in a lifetime experience. Not to mention it is said to promote leadership qualities, I watch the video. It’s okay to let yourself have something that will make you happy. You deserve it.”

She sighed as she rested her head to his, breathing him in. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Well if it’s already paid for, who am I to refuse a trip to space camp.”

“There we go,” he said, pulling her arms until they wrapped around him. “Beside this also will fulfill a longtime fantasy of mine.”

“Oh really?”

“See,” he dropped his voice, before positioning her legs on either side of him. “I’ve always wanted to give you the stars.”

“That was cheesy.”

“But you loved it.”

“No,” she said with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
